Bloom's fear
by IzzyCreative247
Summary: Bloom went missing after a battle with the Trix. when she returned she wasn't the same. will Bloom's friend and family be able to cure her or will they need the witches help.
1. Chapter 1

No one's P~O~V

Bloom had gone missing three weeks ago and no one had seen head nor tail of her. She disappeared at the end of a battle with the Trix.

The Trix had attacked the girls and specialists when they were on a joint picnic at Lake Roccaluce, as usual they couldn't just let them be. The girls within seconds had transformed into their fairy form leaving the specialists to battle on the ground. Techna and Musa took on Stormy, Layla and Stella took on Darcy while Flora and Bloom tackled Icy.

The fight was in the Fairy's favour, their new Bloomix powers made them stronger than they had been last time they challenged the Trix. Stormy had just plummeted into the lake when Darcy sent Stella crashing into the trees with Layla flying after her. Layla go to Stella in a heap on the ground but she was ok. Brandon came through the trees to Stella and Layla rejoined the fight.

It was going well with Icy when Bloom sent her strongest attack at Icy. "Strength of the Dragon Fire!" the strike met its mark sending Icy to join Stormy in the lake. Suddenly everything went black and the Trix rose up together in the faded light backs in a triangle. They were muttering when suddenly the light came back in one large flash and they were gone. The girls fell to the ground weak and changed into their human form when they noticed Bloom was gone.

Sky's P~O~V

Bloom has been gone for so long but I won't give up on her. I know we will find her, I just hope it's soon because it really has all of us stressed and out of it. The girls are really emotional and even the specialists can't hide that they really miss her.

The girls fly over the forest everyday hoping to see her or anything that could explain where she is. They tried asking Daphne to try to contact Bloom mentally but she got nowhere. Blooms parents Oritel and Miriam tried everything they could but they had Sparks to run. Not to mention the trail was and still is cold as Icy.

"Stella anything?" the girls had just returned.

"Sky, I'm so sorry but no." This is what I have been told everyday for the past three weeks.

"What about the Trix any sign of them?" they must have taken Bloom so we keep an eye out for them too just in case.

"Sky there was nothing but please don't give up on Bloom yet."

"Yet? What do you mean yet we will keep looking till we find her." I can't believe this, Stella can't be losing hope she must know that we will find her. We will find her, right?

"Sky we can only see nothing so many times but please we haven't given up yet."

"I'm never giving up. Do you hear me never!"

"Sky calm down. We'll find her but not by shouting at each other." Brandon is giving me that look that tells me I went too far and probably hurt Stella. After all Bloom is her best friend.

"Stella I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sky we are all stressed about Bloom." She's so understands. "I'm going to get some air anyone coming?"

Everyone agrees to go and we walk out of the dorm and plan on walking to Magix when a screaming stops us in our tracks. Musa was at the font and had just come up to the gate when the screaming started. Riven ran to her and when his eyes lay on what her's were trained on he stopped and his jaw dropped. We all rushed to their side and stopped one by one seeing what was just outside the gate to Alfea.

That's when I see it a crystal or ice statue. A perfect ice coffin and in the centre frozen solid if Bloom. She is in her fairy form and looks almost asleep. The coffin for lack of a better word is stood up so we can see Bloom head on, her eyes closed and her skin pale.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms Faragonda P~O~V

The Winx girls and the specialists crash into my office with such a look of shock and fear across all of their faces.

"What is it?" I have no idea what could leave them in a state like this.

"It's, it's, it's..." Stella is frozen in speech.

"What Stella spit it out" I ask somewhat frustrated no one can explain to me what's going on.

"It's Bloom Ms, she's outside the gate." Techna says shaken up.

"Why don't you bring her in? What's the matter?"

"Ms she's frozen in a block of ice." Flora says her voice trailing off at the end.

"What!" I exclaim. Bloom is frozen in a block of ice. Before I know what's going on I'm running up to a huge block of ice with Bloom trapped inside and the shock of her like this leaves me speechless.

I enchant a spell and soon the ice has melted and Bloom falls into my arms and changes back into her human form. Bloom is so cold and weak; we rush her straight to the infirmary.

Sky's P~O~V

Bloom just keeps tossing and turning like she is having one of those nightmares that you try so hard to wake up from. No matter how hard we try we can't wake her up and she is in this nightmare state for almost a whole day.

Suddenly she sits bolt upright and her eyes open widely but her eyes are just black not the usual crystal blue. Her eyes fade back to normal when she sees me. She lets out a small yelp before backing up in her bed against the head board like a wounded animal.

"Bloom it's ok, it's just me" I say calmly and slowly but it doesn't calm her down.

"Get away from me. I know who you are. You tried t kill me." I'm taken aback and don't know what to say. I stand up and when Bloom yelps again I back out of the room but I can feel her eyes still trained on me.

I get outside to where the others are and my confusion and horror must be painted across my face because they begin to question me.

"What happened is Bloom awake?" Stella asked nervously. I briefly explain what just happened and they look horrified at me. "Well let me talk to her!" with that Stella walked in and after a scream from Bloom and Stella failing to calm her down she came back out.

"What's wrong with her and what do we do?" asks Musa.

"I have an idea we send people in one by one and see if she trusts any of us and that includes Ms Faragonda." Techna says so we all do.

First goes Flora who comes back out a few minutes later in tears, then Musa who walks in looks at blooms terrified face then walks straight back out again. Layla goes in and sits down and tries to talk to bloom but just walks out and answers.

"She put up a shield. A shield to protect her from me." you could hear the hurt in her voice.

Next is Techna who must last the longest but comes out in a emotional state. Then goes the specialists, first Timmy, and then Nabu. Followed by Brandon and Helia then finally Riven. Riven is in there for a long time and you can hear the two of them talking.

Riven's P~O~V

I walk in and Bloom put down her shield. I sit in the chair in the corner of the room when she starts to speak.

"Why are they all here Riven?" Who her friends? Why isn't she scared of me? Why am I so special that I can talk to Bloom when the others can't?

"They are here to help you Bloom, they are your friends."

"They are no such thing. They tried to kill me and Sky broke my heart. They hate me and always have they would never be my friends." From her voice I can tell that she truly believes this.

"Bloom Sky would never hurt you, and as for the others they love you and would die for you." This doesn't sway Blooms beliefs.

"What about on Eraklyon when Sky broke my heart and sent the guards after us. Or when the girls attacked me in the secret library?"

"Bloom that's all twisted and not fair. Sky was under a spell and you were being controlled!" Bloom just waves this off like a big lie.

"They attacked me and they hurt me."

"What about me Bloom? I never did anything to you?" I don't want to make it so that she doesn't trust anyone but why has she chosen to trust me and not the other?

"Riven, you and I are friends. You saved me multiple times."

I really didn't want an argument so I just got up and started to walk out when Bloom's voice caught me and made me wait a moment longer. "We are friends, right?" she seemed truly sad at the fact we may not be friends.

"Yeah Bloom." I answer then turn and exit the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's P~O~V

"Riven what happened you were in there for a long time?" I am almost angry but I don't know why.

"She lowered her shield. She asked me why you were all her and told me that you had all tried to kill her. She twisted past events and she just rejects any attempts on my half to tell her the truth." What she doesn't trust anyone but Riven! That's it that's what made me angry.

"Well at least she trusts someone." Musa says but is clearly just as annoyed about this as me.

"What do we do now we can't help her if she thinks we want to kill her and we can't disprove her if she won't listen and remembers past events?" I honestly don't know what I can do.

"We support her unit we can break this spell." Stella says more cheery than before.

"But how Stella, how?" I am getting angry so just turn around and walk away unit I notice I am being followed. "What?" I turn around and see Musa.

"Look Sky I know how you feel but we have to get over that for Bloom's sake!" I know that she's right.

"Sorry"

Bloom's P~O~V

I am trapped here. Outside people who want to hurt me like the Trix. Inside people who want to kill me like Stella and sky. I can't fight them all. At least I have one friend, at least I have Riven. I know if I create a portal I can go back to Sparks! I can't wait to be home.

"Winx Bloomix." Good so my powers still work. "Portal to Sparks." Just as I stepped through the portal I heard someone on the Magix side shout to stop but I don't, I just go home.

"Bloom honey, Sky said there was something wrong what is it? And why are you home?" Sky has been in contact with my parents!

"Mum please don't tell anyone that I'm here other than daddy and Daphne. Nothing's wrong other than I have a load of people like Sky trying to kill me!" this took my mum aback.

"Sky would never hurt you Bloom he loves you."

"Mum the only one from Magix I can trust is Riven! Sky has hurt me before and will hurt me again just please believe me mum."

My phone starts to ring. It's Stella she must have been the one on the other side of the portal. I just leave it and turn back to my mum who looks worried about me and how I'm acting.

"I'm going to my room please tell daddy that I'm here."

"Sure honey." My mum gives a small smile and I walk away.

Sky's P~O~V

"She's gone! Bloom's gone, I walked into her room and her portal was just closing." Stella was out of breath but managed to add "I called for her to stop but the portal closed." What Blooms gone, how can we help her now?

All of a sudden my phone rings and its Miriam Blooms mum. What could she want?

"Sky I don't have long, Blooms here on Sparks. She said something about not trusting any of you and how you want to kill her? What's going on?"

"I, we don't know she thinks all of us but Riven want to kill her. We have tried to reason with her but she ended up putting a shield up. What do we do? Can we come talk to her?"

"No Sky. I know you love Bloom and want to help her but don't chase her. Let me try to do something."

"Please keep us informed about Bloom." Now I really can't do anything.

"I have to go Sky she told me not to tell anyone where she is. But I had to know what was going on."

"Thank you" there was a huff on the other end of the line then it went dead.

I filled the others in but they all wanted to go and help Bloom but they under stood that I was best to let Queen Miriam try and help Bloom first.

Miriam's P~O~V

Bloom wasn't herself and she didn't trust the ones that she truly loved.

"Oritel we have to do something about our daughter" I said as I walked into his office.

"What's wrong with her? Has she still not woken up?" That's when I remembered that he didn't know about Bloom, Sky and the others. He didn't even know she was awake.

"She's awake and back home on Sparks..." Before I could finish Oritel was up and walking to the door to see his daughter. "Oritel wait."

He turned back at me with a blank look on his face not understanding why I wouldn't let him go and visit his daughter. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me to see my Bloom?"

"Oritel Bloom has what Sky and the others believe to be a spell on her. When she woke up she was terrified and didn't trust anyone but that young man Riven. She put a shield up to protect her from Layla of Andros and she created a portal here because she thought her friends were trying to kill her." Oritel sat down on a arm chair in the centre of the room. A look of pure shock and disbelief on his face, unsure of what to make of the news.

"What can we do?" he asked finally after a few moments of silent thought.

"I don't know but I told the others not to come and risk scaring Bloom away. Maybe I could use some fairy dust but I fear the strength of this spell." He sat thinking about what I had said.

"Maybe we could look in the secret library for some healing scrolls?" That's actually a really good idea.

"Let's go before anyone misses us." And with that we are out the door and on the way to the secret library.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom's P~O~V

I feel so alone in my room. I'm going to go and see Daphne maybe she will make me feel better.

"Daphne are you here? Daphne?"

"I'm here Bloom. What's wrong?" I walk into her room and sit on a small stool in the corner of the room by the door.

"Oh Daphne I don't know what to do, I'm so lost and scared." I can feel tears in my eyes just waiting to spill and streak my cheeks. Daphne sees this and brings up a stool next to me and places one hand on my knee and uses the other to raise my chin so that I look at her.

"Why are you scared little sister?" She is looking directly into my eyes.

"I have so many people trying to kill me." With that my tears begin to fall.

"Who? Bloom who is trying to kill you?" I can see the concern in my sister's face.

"Sky, Stella and the others. All except Riven!" her look of concern turns to pure confusion.

"Bloom what are you talking about?" I can see shock at my previous statement mixed in with her confusion and disbelief.

"They want me dead, they hate me. I had to create a portal to get here and away from them. What do I do I'm so scared." I burry my face in her shoulder and just cry while she rubs my back and comforts me.

"I, I don't know Bloom."

Miriam's P~O~V

We found what we wanted at the secret library, an ancient scroll that should have the answer on how to cur Bloom. I just pray it works.

"Oritel I will call Sky and the Winx and will tell them that we believe we have found a way to save Bloom." He gives me a nod and I turn and phone Sky.

"Hello." His voice is shaky.

"Sky its Miriam we found a healing scroll in the secret library that we think can help Bloom."

"What if it doesn't work or she doesn't trust you after this? What do we do then?" I sigh unsure of what answer to give Sky. He loves Bloom so much and this must be so hard on him.

"It will work Sky. It has to," with that a get a small grunt and I hang up the phone.

"Oritel we need to get home fast." He gives a nod and begins to accelerate until he slows down to a stop because we are back at the palace.

"Let's go and save our Bloom." And with that I follow him into the palace and we wait outside of Daphne's room hearing someone cry.

We walk into the room and there is Bloom crying while Daphne tries to comfort her. No is our chance before she knows what we are doing. I take Oritel's hand and we begin to recite the spell on the scroll.

Once we are finished Bloom sits up and turns to us while drying the tears from her eyes. I can only pray that it worked and our little Bloom is back.

"Where's Sky? I have to apologise if feel, I feel..." before She can finish she drops to the floor. Oritel picks her up and carries her to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's P~O~V

We are all worried about Bloom and whether her parents could really cure her. She was so sure we wanted to hurt her. That's when my phone started to ring it was Blooms birth parents.

"Sky, we did it!" It was Miriam and she sounded so happy.

"Are you sure? Is she really back?" I can't help but ask in disbelief.

"Yes Sky, she's truly back and she said that she wanted you and to apologies before she blacked out." She wanted to see me! She must be back! Wait...

"Blacked out? Is she ok?" I am starting to worry about Bloom, again.

"She's fine Sky, she is back in her bed resting but we want you here with the others when she wakes up."

"We will leave immediately." I can't keep the joy and excitement out of my voice. I hang up the phone and tell the others. We rush out to the ship and we are off.

When we arrive on Sparks Bloom's parents and sister are out in fount of the palace waiting for us. We follow them inside and we get to Bloom's door. I go first and open it but stand in the door way with my mouth open in disbelief. Bloom isn't here!

Bloom's P~O~V

I woke up in a room that I knew to be in the Sparks palace. The sudden rush of fear lead me to create a portal and get away before the killers here could get me. Before those three could hurt me. I had to escape Daphne, Oritel and Miriam.

I got away to a place I knew they would never look for me. I go to Tir Nan Og (home of the earth fairies) they should provide me with shelter.

Nebula is there to greet me but surprised at my arrival.

"Bloom, what a pleasure to see you again. Is everything ok?" How do I answer this?

"I'm fine you're Majesty. Please may I seek refuge here secretly?" That sounded so formal.

"Please Bloom just call me Nebula and of course you can stay here for as long as you need. No one that you don't tell will know that you are here. Please I will show you to your new room." I follow Nebula into the huge palace and go up a flight of stairs to a large room. "I hope you will be comfortable."

"Oh yes, thank you so much Nebular." With that she turns around and walks away leaving me to explore my new quarters. I have a small kitchen which is fully stoked, a bathroom, bedroom, small lounge area and a walk in wardrobe.

I go over to the four poster bed and flop onto it and fall asleep.

Daphne's P~O~V

"Only one thing could have happened to Bloom. She must have ran away again but why I thought we cured her." I say what is on all of our minds.

"Smart little Daphne, took your time." A voice booms from nowhere in particular but it sounds like Icy!

"Our spell worked well sisters." This voice sounds more like stormy. Then they all laugh and a shiver runs down my spine.

"You thought you cured Bloom but you see you only made things so much worse. No she doesn't trust her family. What a shame." They start laughing again.

"What do you want witches?" I scream at the roof because I have no idea where those hags are.

"Oh but this is what we want, the dragon fire is all alone and you are all weak without her!" no one wanted to say it but we all know that Bloom is the strongest.

"Remove this spell now!" Sky is shouting now and his anger in his voice scares me.

"Let me think about that, ok but we want something in return." This must be a trick what could the Trix want that they can't take or fight for now that we don't have Bloom?

"What do you want?" My mother says in a controlled and seemingly calm voice.

"We want Bloom to help us with a little task. We want Bloom to give us her wings!" Icy was laughing at this. Like she was a genius for thinking of this.

"What?" Stella screamed at the voices in disbelief. "Why do you want her wings?"

"It doesn't matter why. We can't take them, she's too strong so we need you to get her to give them up or do you want her lost forever?" this sounded like a serious question but what was the right answer.

"Fine you may have her wings but only when she is home and your spell removed permanently. Do you understand?" Miriam was the only one to speak then the Trix laughed.

"Her spell will be broken at midnight better find her before she does something stupid." With that the voices were gone leaving us to think about what we had just agreed to.

"Riven please call Bloom, she still trusts you and ask her to meet you in Magix. Tell her we are all here." Riven nodded and walked off to make the call. He returned a few moments later.

"She will meet me by the first bench in the park at half past eleven tonight." We all left to go to Magix. The rest of us would wait in the shadows until after midnight.

Bloom was ten minutes late and the group began to think that she had smelt the trap. However she arrived and sat next to Riven on the bench. I was with Sky hidden in the bushed opposite the two of them.

"Nice to see you again Riven. How have you been?" Bloom had no idea we were here. She trusted Riven.

"I've been fine. How about you? Where have you been hiding?" Riven should push Bloom about the others and really shouldn't ask anything like that but Bloom just laughed it off.

"I'm fine thanks. I went to Sparks for some reason then to Tir Nan Og where I felt safe. Nebula was very kind to me then I got your call. Why did you call me?" Riven better have a good answer for this we still have to keep Bloom here another ten minutes.

"I just wanted to check on you. I am still your friend and friends can meet up right." The smile that Riven is putting on is more than fake and appears to be truly hurting him. But Bloom ignores this.

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Bloom asked resting her head on Riven's shoulder. Sky begins to move but I quickly stop him by resting my hand on his leg. He knows this will only last for five more minutes. Then she is his again. Musa must be just as annoyed because there is a rustling behind the bench.

"What was that?" Bloom said turning around her head raised and looking in the direction of the rustling.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and the Trix were in the middle of the path, only a few metres in front of Bloom and Riven. They were laughing and just watched as Bloom turned white with fear.

"Oh poor little Bloom. Here is your memory back and our little spell is broken." Bloom's eyes turned black again then back to her bright blue. "You have 48 hours to hold up your end of our deal." With that the Trix were gone. Bloom stood up just to fall into Sky's arms. The spell and removing it had taken it out of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom's P~O~V

I woke up in the Alfea infirmary, I couldn't remember how I got her in fact I couldn't remember very much. Then the door opened and Sky walked in. Sky! Everything came back to me at once.

"I am so sorry. I can't imagine what you went through, I..."before I could finish Sky kissed me on the lips.

"It's really good to have you back Bloom." Like I said everything came back right up to the moment I blacked out.

"Sky what did the Trix mean by "your end of the deal"?" I can tell Sky wasn't expecting me to ask. He became all flustered and worried.

"Bloom we tried to break the spell but we couldn't you know that right?" Yes I know that but that doesn't answer my question. Sky could see I was annoyed at him and that I was waiting for a proper answer. "To have the spell removed we agreed to give the Trix your..."

"My what? My dragon flame, my throne, my help what? What deal did you make Sky?" I was scared now about what the Trix would take from me.

"Bloom. They wanted your wings." The shock of his words ment it took me a moment to process what he had just said. My wings?

"Why?" What did they want from my wing? This made no sense.

"We don't know Bloom. I'm so sorry." I began to cry and Sky wasn't sure what to do. So he got up and left me. A few moments later the Winx girls walked in and I was sobbing all out.

"Bloom we are so sorry. We didn't know what else to do. Bloom?" Stella was the one speaking. She sat next to me on the bed and I cried into her shoulder. The others slowly walked out leaving me alone with Stella.

The time had come I had been asleep for a day and a half and now it was time to see the Trix.

"Ah Bloom in your fairy form please for the wing plucking, it may hurt a lot!" all the Trix began to laugh but I tried hard to hold back my tears yet one rolled down my cheek.

"Winx Bloomix!" within seconds I was in my fairy form and one of Darcy's dark tentacles grabbed me and help me 20 metres high. Icy froze my wings but only slightly. You could tell they wanted this to hurt because the Specialists and the Winx were watching and they could do nothing.

Icy began to use her ice to pull at my wings and I let out a scream of pain which made my friends on the floor cringe. Then Darcy got another dark tentacle and used that to pull at wings which made me cry out in agony. Finally Stormy used small yet powerful tornadoes to suck my wings off my back. I screamed and cried and made sounds like a dying animal when the pain tore at me.

Darcy released the tentacle and I began to fall but Layla was on her toes and caught me at the last second. I knelt on the ground and tried to heal the wound across my back. Wings don't just grow back quickly. They take hundreds of years if they ever grow back.

"Bloom you are weak and Useless, that is why we wanted your wings." The Trix laughed while Icy froze my wings and we watched them shatter. Gasps of horror came from the Winx girls and Shock was across the Specialists' faces. I just sat there and silently cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky's P~O~V

Bloom hasn't been herself since the Trix hurt her. She never smiles; she gets pains in her back even when she's in her human form. She never wants to do anything and she won't even fight or train anymore. No matter what we try we can't lift her spirits. I wonder if we will ever see the old Bloom again.

"Hey Bloom I was going to go to Magix today, do you want to come?" I know what the answer will be but I'm hoping I'm wrong. It's been 3 weeks and Bloom hardly ever leaves her room.

"No thanks Sky I think I want to go on a walk to Lake Roccaluce." I'm about to ask if she would like some company when she says "Alone Sky." Bloom walks over to her bed pats Kiko on the head the grabs her coat and walks out the door.

"Stella Blooms just left to go to Lake Roccaluce alone can you follow her out of site. Just keeping an eye on her." There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Sure Sky I'm leaving now" then the line went dead.

Bloom's P~O~V

I need some time alone to think through what I'm going to do. I can't keep being depressed forever. The lake looks so clear and peaceful. I remove my shoes and slowly wade into the water. It's cool and the earth's slippery under foot.

I don't care about my clothes, I just dive into the water and swim to the centre of the lake. I transform into my Bloomix fairy form. I dive under water looking for something but I'm not sure exactly what. I come up twice for air when I see it, a small shell glowing in the shape of a butterfly. I read about this shell in the library. If the shell sees you as a pure of heart fairy it will give you it's wings. I dive down one last time and must be under for a very long time but I don't need to go up to breathe I grab the shell and feel my back warm. I feel magical again.

Stella P~O~V

Bloom has been under water for a long time and I can't swim very well. I'm about to dive in anyway and pray that Bloom is ok when she emerges. It's more than that she flies 50feet above the surface of the lake then begins to loop and perform beautiful and elegant manoeuvres. She then begins to fly back to Alfea when she sees me. Watching her.

"Stella look I got my wings back." Bloom smiles while doing another loop.

"H...h...how?" I stutter taken completely off guard by this amazing transformation from a depressed girl to a spiralling fairy.

"A shell in the bottom of the lake. I read about it and well look at me." she just keeps smiling and spiralling. "I have to show Sky, he said he was going to Magix." With that Bloom was off at such speed that I don't remember her having.

"Hey wait for me." I follower her still mildly in shock.

Sky's P~O~V

I'm in the corner cafe with Brandon and Riven sat by the window when both of the guy's jaws drop. I turn to the window where their eyes are glued to see Bloom hovering past barely having to flap her wings. Her wings! Her wings were like her Bloomix wings but larger and more glittery.

I ran out of the cafe nearly knocking over one of the waitresses.

"Bloom your wings." I'm stuttering but my jaw must be just as open as Brandon and Riven's.

"I know isn't it amazing." Bloom flaps her wings in my direction and I almost fall over, they are a lot stronger than her old wings. "I have to tell the other girls" Bloom the flew away with such speed and grace I couldn't describe it.

Bloom's P~O~V

After telling everyone, showing everyone and explaining to everyone my wings I had one thing left to do. I created a ball of Dragon fire and imprinted an image of my wings and a message. "You don't scare me and I have enough strength to take you now." I sent the fire ball to the Trix then went to talk to the girls.


End file.
